


all the lonely people

by notyouricon



Series: indescribable feelings (stray kids) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Words, i didn't mean to make this a sad, idk why i'm doing this, just a metaphor, poetic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: sonder; noun;the realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own





	all the lonely people

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the start of a new series mostly because i'm starting to get a bit blocked up with the mythos, don't worry though, the next installment should be up soon.

hyunjin sat at the small table in the back of the coffee shop. the soft sound of rain gently tapping on glass was soothing as he observed the people coming in and out of the shop. each of them had ambitions, secrets, a story to tell. and hyunjin just wondered how much there was to each new stranger that didn't meet his eyes. did the soft looking young man have a lover, or was he too lonely to try finding one? did the small, wisened businessman have a mistress on the side, was he vying for that next promotion?

he wished he could see into the lives of those around him, show them that they weren't so alone. that he wasn't as alone as he looked.

he used to voice these thoughts aloud when his friends had been around. used to mumble soft words to seungmin, watch the glint in jeongin's eyes as he agreed. he wished he had seen into their lives before it had fallen apart. wished he had known how to stop them from crumbling to the ground. but it was too late now, and the complexities he had once indulged in sent him into a daze. he couldn't decipher a thing, and it hit him, maybe it would be better if he didn't. it had been his prying, his questions that had sent the two boys he had once called his brothers away. 

the sent of coffee drifted around the room, soft and bitter and familiar. he wondered how many of the people who stood around him felt the same comfort. wondered how they could hide it so well if they didn't. 

he was falling apart, watching and interpreting and wondering. the thoughts just kept hitting him, breaking him open and tearing him apart. standing abruptly, he walks away, walks until there are no more people to watch and wonder about. no more thoughts to plague him. he doesn't even realize as he stands in the middle of the abandoned street that tears are falling down his face. all these people, living lives full of ambitions, secrets, and stories to tell. and he knew he was as insignificant to them, just a boy, sitting at the very back table in a small coffee shop.


End file.
